PPGs and RRBs Z
by BlazeKittyCat78
Summary: There a new character in town


**PPGs and RRBs Z in "Mimi and Me"**

You know BiPinkBunny, the author of PPGs and RRBs Z? I love her story.

So I made a story to show her I want to do stories with her

So there is a new character and her name is Mimi(Him's Daughter From Grim Tales)

Btw i love bleedman comics!

In the unknown zone , Him talks to his daughter, Mimi

-My little girl, long time no see! You're all grown up! Just like your mother! Said Him So listen, I want you to do something for your daddy, go to new townsville and illuminate those Powerpuffs !

Mimi nodded

- But before you go I'll give my powers , continued Him, I'm counting on you , my little devil * blow kiss*

Mimi left

The City of New Townsville, the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs fighting against Sedusa

-You'll never defeat me, Powerpuffs , said Sedusa, and with your boyfriends too!

-Oh no you didn't ! Sonic Blast! Said Buttercup

Sedusa K.O

-You don't have to be that angry Buttercup, said Blossom

- I know but a lot of people thinks we are dating ,said buttercup, remember ?

Flashback

At school

- Hey Brick, said blossom, do you want to go to Annie's after school ?

- Sure, sweety, said brick in flirty tone, I love to

Kasey walks in

- Hey Blossom, said Kasey, I didn't know you had a boyfriend

No, yelled blossom, it's not what it looks like!

Outside of school

-Yo butch, said Buttercup, check out my soccer moves

Buttercup showing her soccer moves to Butch then she tripped but Butch cached her and tripped with her

- Oh man! Said Buttercup, I never get it done!

- That's ok, Said Butch, Your moves are awesome for a girl

Buttercup blushed and look down

- Um thanks, said buttercup

A random girl came in

- Aww, Buttercup! Said the girl, you guys are dating? Well you are cause look cute together !

Buttercup and Butch drop a sweat

Present

- Oh I remember now, said Blossom

- I remember that me and Boomer got handcuff together, said Bubbles

- Oh yes I wonder who did that to us, said Boomer angrily looking at Brick

- Oh well, let's go to Annie's, said Bubbles

At Annie's

- I love cakes, said Blossom, they are the most delish dessert in the whole world!

-Take it easy , babe, said Brick, They're just cakes

Butch put his arm around Buttercup

- I know you were blushing when i caught you, mocked Butch

- No I did not you idiot! Shouted Buttercup

- Oh yeah? Said Blossom, When the boys were hanging out you were like" I wonder if likes me"

- Oh yeah! Bubbles remembered , and that you have pictures of him in your locker!

- Shut Up! Yelled Buttercup

- But Buttercup sometimes people can admit they love someone, said Bubbles

- Oh like you admit you love Boomer? Asked Buttercup

- I do ! Respond Bubbles

Boomer blushed and bubbles kiss him on the cheek

- So do you admit you like like me? Asked Butch

- I do not ! Buttercup respond and look away then Butch grab her chin then made her look in the eyes

-Look into my eyes, said Butch in flirty tone, and answer my question

There was heart around then I came blurry then buttercup blushed

- I...,Nervous buttercup, I

A random person scream, Help my jewelry being stolen

- We have to go, said Blossom, thanks for the cake Annie

- Come any time you want girl ,said Annie

Hyper Blossom!

Rolling Bubbles!

Powered Buttercup!

Powerpuff girls Z!

Hard Brick!

Explosive Boomer!

Strong Butch!

Rowdyruff Boys Z

They're at the jewelry store then they saw a girl( which is Mimi as a human) a white blouse, a red tie and mini skirt and dark Metis skin with black hair

- Who is that girl ? Asked Bubbles

- I don't know but she is a hottie, said Butch, right Buttercup?

- What the heck that supposed to mean?! Shouted Buttercup

- Enough talk you guys ! Yelled Blossom, drop those jewels, thief!

- It's your chance, my little devil, said Him in Mimi's head, transform!

Mimi transformed from human to devil. With horns, red skin, red eyes, a tail with spikes, claws,long boots and her dress looks like Santa's top

- Woah she gotten even hotter, said Brick

- Ok let's fight!Supreme Yo-yo ! Yelled Blossom

Mimi grabbed the Yo- yo with her tail and shocked her

- Your stupid toy won't work, said Brick, Mordacious Disk!

Brick's disk grow and grab Mimi's hip

- I got it! Butch! Shouted Blossom

- I know just what you mean, babe, said Butch, Sound Barrier!

The 4 small barriers holding Mimi hands and feet

- My turn ! Bubble catcher! Said Bubbles

The bubble catches Mimi

- Now the attack that will crack her spine! Shouted Buttercup, Super Sonic Blast!

Then the blast literally crack Mimi 's spine and she was screaming. Brick whispers in Blossom's ear then...

f- Are you crazy?! Yelled Blossom

- Aw come on! Said Brick, You wouldn't be that girl if wasn't for my idea

- Fine go get your reward, sigh Blossom

- Boys... Said Brick

- I go first! Yelled Butch

The boys did something crazy like... They touched Mimi's*** but when Butch touched her *** first, Mimi was moaning. But when Boomer and Brick touched it she didn't say anything. Weird right?

- Did she really enjoy that?! Asked Buttercup

Mimi run away with a heart her head and disappeared

- Where did she go? Asked Boomer

- I don't know but at least she out of our heads

Buttercup looks upset cause Mimi moaning meaning she has a crush on Butch

Back at professor's home, at the garden, Buttercup looks lonely but then

- Hey... Said Butch in gently voice

- What do yo want ? Said Buttercup

- Just here to checking on you, said Butch

Butch is sitting down next to Buttercup

- You know Bubbles is right said Butch, about people admitting who they like

- Sometimes she write about everything said Buttercup

Buttercup and Butch hold pinkie on pinkie

- So do you admit ? Asked Butch

- Admit what? Asked Buttercup

Butch grab her chin and look into her eyes and blushed

- Do you like like me? Asked Butch

Then it came all blurry and full of daisy and they were about to kiss but...

- Hey guys! Yelled Blossom , what are doing ?

Buttercup and Butch looked away and still blushing

- Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I was asking... Said Bubbles Let's do a triple date !

The other then laugh out loud

But Mimi was at the roof watching them having fun and all angry

The End


End file.
